totaldramagonewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners' Luck - Part 2
Plot The episode starts with Chris introducing the confessional camera to encourage everyone into lending out their deepest and darkest thoughts as well as secrets to the camera. Maia wonders if there are termites listening to her from the wooden walls, Tim expresses his hopes to advance far into the competition and people like himself can have good luck streaks, and Daniel tells how long she has waited for the show, getting sidetracked and trying to do a trick with her eye. Chris then explains the challenge to everyone that they would have to race towards the other end of the island in order to win. Once the challenge begins Bobby Joe tries to discuss strategy with his team, until Chad interrupts to say they're falling behind, as his team runs off. Excluding Sandy and Tim, who support Bobby Joe, comforting him that they will reach the finish line with or without their teammates. Nicole is walking as opposed to running like the others, Brandon asks her why she isn't afraid of losing. In her confessional, Nicole contemplates that she has been kicked out of so many thing she no longer cares. Brandon attempts to motivate her, but fails after wasting all his energy. During the challenge Chad and Jade are walking peacefully together, until he notices Iris passing by, and quickly trips her over into a mud puddle. Chad and Jade then laugh at her, as a concerned Madison runs over to see what happened. Madison then has an idea that she should be friends with Iris to help each other through out the game, and Iris then agrees with her idea. Back to the other Deadly Parrot members, Bobby Joe, Tim, and Sandy have a conversation with each other, until they see S Deezy hanging onto a vine, to finish the challenge in his own "extreme" way. But he then runs into a tree, as everyone else ignores him and continues walking during the challenge. Meanwhile, Diana discusses with Celia how she thinks that the running challenge is boring, and how logic and riddle based games develop youths brains and make them smarter, Celia agrees and then tells Diana that the race is boring and she's about to spice it up. Daniel and Nate chat whilst they jog, and Nate accidentally reveals he thinks Daniel is pretty. In his confessional, Nate reveals that he isn't very good at socializing with people, and signing up for the show would help him be more social, although it isn't going how he wants, he wishes to be better. With Maia and Remi, she asks him about his accent and where he is from. Remi starts to talk about his home country France, before Maia gets everything about France completely wrong. Brandon and Diana grow closer after realizing that they both share the same favourite science-fiction TV show, much to Nicole's disdain claiming to open an official nerd convention. Meanwhile, Celia approaches Michael and persuades him into painting a certain part of the forest, Michael complies, unaware of Celia's treachery as she then abandons him during the challenge. Soon, Tim, Sandy and Bobby Joe find themselves lost in the woods and separated from their team. While Bobby Joe and Sandy express their concern and pray for luck, Tim finds a 4-leaf clover. Instantly, their luck is restored as they see the fini line and their team, realizing that they had only taken a shortcut. After Maia tries to get Remi to give her a piggyback ride, Celia motivates her team to run to the finish line. Daniel commends her, and Diana is disappointed she and Brandon cannot talk during the run, much to Nicole's relief. During the end of the challenge, Jade then tells Chad that they are almost at the finish line. Chad then acts like a leader-figure towards his team, as he elaborates that they're almost at the finish line, and that they should start running. The Brutish Buffalos cross finish line first, but Chris announces that the Deadly Parrots won the challenge. Remi questions Chris that they arrived first, but Chris states that all the members of the Deadly Parrots crossed first, and their team is missing a player. Daniel furiously realizes Michael cost them the challenge. Celia says she saw him painting and Nicole expresses her annoyance. Michael is still painting and hasn't even realized that the race finished. After announcing the Parrots are safe, Chris tells the Buffalos he'll see them at the campfire at nightfall. At the campfire ceremony, marshmallows are distributed to Maia, Daniel, Brandon, Diana, Nicole, Remi (and Iris) are safe. Michael and Celia are the bottom two. Celia gets the final marshmallow. Michael then receives a heavy consequence for his action of suddenly abandoning his team during the challenge and making his team lose that way. As he is now the first contestant to be voted off, overall. Including him being the first Brutish Buffalo member to be eliminated overall. Chris makes Michael take the new Canoe of Shame, elimination device. Michael asks if he is supposed to paddle it to the sea, Chris says no. Michael wonders how he is supposed to leave without paddling before Chris activates the motor on the canoe and Michael can only scream as the motor rapidly propels him off into the distance. Celia's confessional ends the episode, she tells how she always hated artists or anyone who assumes they are one. She then metaphorically states "if you want to get the treasure in the mud, sometimes you gotta get your hands dirty". Before accidently putting her hand in toilet water, much to her disgust. Bonus Clip After the challenge, the Deadly Parrots celebrate their win of the challenge, Chad and Jade, then, tell about a scary horror story, about a Evil Owner of the Island which decided to make a human experiment of making horrors which nobody of the subjects would knew how to pass on. And by the time, One-by-One was dying, until a surviving group of subjects decided to poison the Owner. But the Subjects weren't smart enough and poisoned themselves with the Owner of Island. In the morning, there all dead. Tim became scared of the history, but Bobby Joe was enjoying the history. Continuing, Chad said, they go island through abandoned island to find their place to do their horrid experiments, They said that they still surrounding someone, when you hear they plead for mercy, and said the Owner is behind someone When hear a BOO! And then Chad scares everyone, and he and Jade laughs with the shocked reaction of the others, Madison said that is the most scary story she ever heard, Sandy says to Tim that is just a story, but he is thinking it's more than is, Next In the Woods, there are a shadowy figure watching them... Cast Gallery Deadly Parrots (BLP2).png Bobby, Tim and Sandy.png Chad About Show His Mischevious Action To Jade.png Tripped.png Mud Prank.png Mud.png Remi Elaborates Where He's From.png Maia Wanting A Ride From Remi.png Feww.png Convince.png Tim Finds A Four Leaf Clover.png Chad the Leader.png 1st ceremony.png Michael and Remi.png Maya save BLP2.png Michael Elimination.png Trivia * This episode is a continuation of "Beginners' Luck - Part 1". * This is the the Last Episode where Maia, Nicole and Diana are voiced by Elizabetto Tetu. * Iris did not receive a marshmallow due to an animation error. ** In addition, before Celia receives her marshmallow, the tray of marshmallows appears to be full again. Category:Episodes